Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE
This sound effect can be found on Turner Entertainment Co. Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK. Used In TV Shows * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (Heard once in "Market Mayham".) * The 7D * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in the outro and "Metamorphosister".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard twice in "Vanishing Act".) * Adventures in Wonderland (Heard once in "A Litter Help from My Friends".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Tails New Home" and "Hero of the Year".) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (Heard mainly for one of the Koopa's eyes blinking sounds.) * Aladdin: The Series (Heard once in "Mudder's Day".) * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "I Made It Myself".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Parents".) * Amphibia (Heard once in "Hop Luck".) * Animaniacs (Heard once in "The Warners And The Beanstalk".) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "One Hundred".) * Arthur (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies".) * Australia's Funniest Home Videos * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "The Tooth Fairy".) * Beany and Cecil * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Cliff Hanger, the Pheasant, and the Phone".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Thug Loaf" and "Diner Ducks".) * Bunsen Is A Beast! * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Shape of a Bear".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger".) * The Book of Pooh * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Heard once in the credits.) * The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "The Candidate".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's Cross Word".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "The Wig of Why", "Beans and Pranks", "The Big Cheese", "No Beads, No Business", and "Hello Dolly".) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (Heard once in "Dare Bears".) * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat".) * Catscratch (Heard once in "Slumber Party".) * CB Bears (Heard once in "The Doomsday Mine".) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Luck Stops Here".) * Chowder (Heard once in "The Wrong Customer" and "Kid Schnitzel".) * Clang Invasion (Heard once in "Alien Happy Fun Time Challenge".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Nobody's Perfect".) * Clifford's Puppy Days (Heard once in "Socks & Snooze".) * Clue Club (Heard once in "One of Our Elephants is Missing!".) * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Duck, Duck, Chicken" and "Be Careful What You Wish For".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (Heard once in "Muttley on the Bounty".) * Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Bygone Errors".) * Dragon Tales (Heard four times in "Follow the Dots".) * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) (Heard in "Storkules in Duckburg!") * The Electric Company (1971) (Heard in the Road Runner segments.) * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Computers".) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "The Lost Kids".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Channel Chasers" and "Fairly OddLympics".) * Fairy Tale Police Department * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Bubble Trouble" and "Attack of the Clones".) * Fraggle Rock * The Flintstone Comedy Show (Heard once in "R.V. Fever".) * The Flintstones (Debut, heard once in "The House Guest".) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "FrankenStone".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "Something Old, Something Bloo".) * Full House (played in The Perfect Couple when Michelle shrugs) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Worm Turns" and "Wade, You're Afraid!".) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard once in "Stop Stirring the Pot, Unicorn!".) * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Gravity Falls * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "Billy Idiot".) * Grojband (Heard once in "Rock the House".) * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1980 TV Series) * Heathcliff (Heard once in "The Great Pussini", "Heathcliff's Middle Name" and "Say Cheese".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Hunters", "Animal Talk", "Creepy Crawly Animals", and "Animal Eggs".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Married".) * Hey Duggee (Heard often in "The Spooky Badge".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Dirigible Day".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Dis-Harmony".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "I Are Good Salesmans".) * Jacob Two-Two * The Jetsons (Heard once in "Rosey the Robot".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Back from the Future", "Mini JB", "Non Oui, Oui Poor Johnny", and "The Time of My Life".) * Johnny Test * Jollywobbles * Kidsongs (Heard once in "Learning a Lesson" during the song "Jim-Along Joe".) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea".) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "Angel Hair".) * Lazytown (Heard once in "Prince Stingy" and "Surprise Santa".) * The Little Mermaid: The Series (Heard once in "T'ank You for Dat, Ariel!".) * Lizzie McGuire * The Loud House (Heard once in "Cereal Offender" and "Pipe Dreams".) * The Littles * MAD (Heard once in "Did Anybody Get Mom a Card?".) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Martin Mystery (Heard once in "Summer Camp Nightmare".) * Marsupilami * The Mask: Animated Series (Heard once in "Baby's Wild Ride".) * Mopatop's Shop * The Magic School Bus * Mickey Mouse (First heard in "New York Weenie".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard in several episodes, including "Mickey's Farm Fun-Fair".) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Heard in "Rangers in Reverse" when Rita Repulsa taps Lord Zedd's nose.) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard in "Playground Pirates".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in the intro and in "The Sheds".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "It Came from Next Door", "Class Action", Attack of the 5 1/2 Ft. Geek", "Doom with a View", and "A Pain in My Sidekick".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "The Show Stoppers," "May the Best Pet Win!," and "The Mysterious Mare Do Well".) * NASA Connect * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide (Missy makes this sound when she moves her head back in shock at seeing Ned and Moze kiss.) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Heard once in "Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie".) * Octonauts (Heard 4 times in "Cone Snails".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (Heard once in "Bak 2 Skool".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Lord Cowboy Darrell".) * Out of Jimmy's Head (Heard once in "Friends", "Sleepover", and "Princess".) * PAW Patrol * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "Out of Toon".) * PJ Masks * Polly Pocket * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "Roughing It Up".) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puppy Dog Pals * Quack Pack * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Out West".) * The Replacements * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard in many episodes, especially starting in the third season.) * Samurai Jack (Heard once in "Episode XCVII".) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Heard once in "Revenge of the Swamp Monster!", and is also heard in "The Scooby of a Thousand Faces!" during the Wonder Woman training montage, and also in "Ollie-Ollie In-come Free!".) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Heard once in "Scooby Dooby Guru".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "A Clue for Scooby-Doo".) * Sesame Street (Heard once in an animated segment about the letter R, and in the "Alphabet Onslaught" cartoon.) * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "The Farmer's Niece" and "The Boat".) * Sitting Ducks * The Spacebots * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in many episodes, including "Home Sweet Pineapple", "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost", "SquidBob TentaclePants", "SpongeBob's Last Stand", "Hello Bikini Bottom", and "Code Yellow".) * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Scared Silly".) * Stranger Things (Heard once in a low volume from the television audibly playing a cartoon in "Chapter Two: The Weirdo on Maple Street".) * The Suite Life on Deck * Supernoobs (Heard once in "Noob Kid in Town".) * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Sasketchewan Catch", "French Fried", "Tanzania Zany", and "Maine-iacs".) * The Tofus * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard in many episodes, including "Splinter of Discontent" and "Battle of the Butlers".) * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard in "Mess Hall Mouser" and the Season 2 intro.) * Tom and Jerry Tales * ToonMarty (Heard once in the intro.) * Top Cat (Heard once in "All That Jazz".) * Total Drama Island (Heard once in "The Sucky Outdoors".) * VeggieTales in the House (Heard for the vegetables' movement.) * Uncle Grandpa * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock".) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!".) * Wake, Rattle, and Roll (Heard once in "Tumbleweed 500".) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Picnic".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Dino in: Stay Out!", Pizza Boy in: No Tip", "Boid 'n Woim", "George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular", "Buzz Cheaply in: "A Clean Getaway", and "Tumbleweed Tex in: School Daze".) * What About Mimi? (Heard in "The Play's the Thing", "The King of Uncool" and "High Toon".) * Wild Grinders (Heard once in "Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3".) * Wimzie's House (Heard once in "Jonas and All of His Hits".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "I'm with Cupid, Stupid".) * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Monster Madness".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard once in "The Cat In The Hat's Indoor Picnic".) * Xena: Warrior Princess (Heard once in the episode "If The Shoe Fits..." when Aphrodite winks.) * Yo Yogi! * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "Papa Yogi", "Yogi in the City", "Queen Bee for a Day", and "Batty Yogi".) * The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (Heard in "Paris" as Indy pokes a thug's eyes.) * Zeke and Luther (Heard once when Ginger pinches Luther) TV Specials * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) * Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) * The Pogo Special Birthday Special (1969) (Heard twice) * Raggedy Ann and Andy in the Great Santa Claus Caper (1978) Movies * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Big Boobs Buster (1990) * Blank Check (1994) (Heard once from the television.) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Cool World (1992) (Heard briefly in different pitches) * The Emoji Movie (2017) (Heard once at the beginning when Steven pokes Poop with his pitchfork.) * Flesh Gordon (1974) * Flushed Away (2006) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Furry Vengeance (2010) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Mulan (1998) (Heard when Mushu pokes his finger on the arrowhead three times in a row.) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Open Season 3 (2011) (Heard twice as the Devil version of Elliot pokes Elliot's nose with his pitchfork; During the end credits, Elliot falls on top of Buddy.) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Rio 2 (2014) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (Heard as a crab pinches Brainy Smurf's nose.) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Heard as an drunken SpongeBob SquarePants pokes Mr. Krabs' chest five times.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * The Wild (2006) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Young Indiana Jones: Passion for Life (2000) ("Paris" segment) Websites * Starfall.com (2002-present) Shorts * 30-Second Bunnies Theatre (Shorts) (Heard once in "Hellraiser" and "King Kong" (1933).) * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) * DC Super Hero Girls * DC's Zatanna by Cartoon Monsoon (Heard when Zatanna is nudged in the arm.) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (1969 cartoons only) * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Spider-Ham: Caught in a Ham (2019) (Short) (Heard once when Doctor Crawdaddy gets poked in the eye by a star.) * Trail Mix-Up (1993) Logos * Hanna-Barbera (1993-2002) (Logos) * Kid Rhino Home Video (1998-2001) (Logos) * Renegade Animation (April 22, 2003-) (Logos) (Heard in a low volume.) Commercials Australia: * YoGo - YoGorilla vs Megabot (2006) USA: * Airheads Commercial: Home on the Range (2004) * Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Commercials * Mcdonald's Happy Meal Commercial - Disney's The Book of Pooh (2001) Radio Ads * Henderson Kia - Falling Sales Event (2016) Video Games PC: * I Spy School Days * JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) * Jump Start Kindergarten Reading (1996) * JumpStart Numbers (1998) * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday * Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Reader Rabbit: Learn to Read with Phonics Xbox 360: * Banjo-Tooie * Lego Jurassic World Xbox One: * Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends * Lego Jurassic World PlayStation: * Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Heard once in the title screen.) * The Cat in the Hat (2004) (Video Game) * Pokémon Crazy Hit PlayStation 3: * J-Stars Victory VS * Lego Jurassic World PlayStation 4: * J-Stars Victory VS+ PlayStation Vita: * J-Stars Victory VS Sega Genesis: * Bonkers (Video Game) * Sonic Generations Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Tooie DS: * WarioWare: Touched! Wii U: * Lego Jurassic World Nintendo Switch: * Mario Tennis Aces Theme Parks Disney's Hollywood Studios: * Drawn To Animation Disney's Animal Kingdom: * Finding Nemo - The Musical (Heard once during the song "In the Big Blue World" when Marlin gets poked by a crab. Note that this is the only cartoon sound effect used in this Pixar attraction.) Promos * Cartoon Network Promos * Cartoon Network - Tom and Jerry Promo (1997) (Heard twice.) * Pajanimals Promos Trailers * Peter Pan (1953) (Trailers) (Heard once in the Platinum Edition trailer.) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) * Mulan (1998) (TV Spots) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) (TV Spots) Videos * Baby Santa's Music Box (2000) (Videos) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * BrainPop (Heard twice in "Reconstruction".) * Bubba: Descubriendo la Granja (2005) (Videos) (Heard three times, once in a higher pitch.) * Dr. Rabbit's World Tour (1998) (Videos) * How To Brush Your Teeth Properly - For Kids * Kid's Favorite Songs (1999) (Videos) * Leap Frog: Numbers Factory (2003) (Videos) * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) * Some Jerk With A Camera * World of Rhythm (2011) (Videos) Flash Animations * Paper Wars (Heard when someone blinks.) Other Media * Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) YouTube Videos * Alexa Bliss' Funny Moments (sound is heard in nearly all of the WWE star's funny moments videos on YouTube, particularly the ones by "Santa Claus".) * Annoying Orange * The Beanie Babies' Valentine (2019) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "All That and Red Lobster Biscuits".) * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * BROKEN FINGER! * BROKEN GLASS IN HAND! * BROKEN NOSE! * Camera Escondida Prank Videos * Cupcake Kids Club * Dave and Ava Nursery Rhymes (Heard twice in "Little Bunny Foo Foo".) * EYEBALL FALLS OUT! * GIANT ANT BITE! * Gotham Girls (This sound is heard when Harley Quinn sticks her arms out of a sleeveless outfit she is wearing.) * KNIFE IN ARM! * NINJA STAR IN HAND! * NINJA STAR IN HEAD! * Minecraft Parody - THE JUNGLE BOOK! - (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - SAUSAGE PARTY! - (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! - (Minecraft Animation) * MUNF MUNF/Turbo CD-I Cartoon (CraazyCat13, YouTube Poop, sfx sourced) * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Hulk 2003".) * PAINFUL SPLINTER! * Pencilmation (Heard once in "Film Femme".) * SCISSORS IN HAND! * STUCK BY CACTUS! * STUCK BY PORCUPINE! * SPLINTER IN NOSE! * STITCHES IN HAND! * Webkinz * Wengie (Used in her videos whenever she pokes something or someone) * WhitneyGoLucky (Used whenever Dot gets hurt.) Home Video Previews * Mulan (1998) (Home Video Previews) (Heard once in the trailer from "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride" 1998 VHS and "The Parent Trap" 1998 VHS) Bumpers * Alvin And The Chipmunks 1986 NBC Commercial Bumper * Disney Channel (Bumpers) * Disney Channel ID - Shadow Puppets (Heard once in a low pitch.) Anime * Beatless (Heard in one episode where Yuka pauses from taking a bite of Lacia's homemade doughnuts.) * Digimon Adventure 01 * Dirty Pair: Project Eden * D.N.Angel * Doki Doki School Hours * Dr. Slump * Hajime no Ippo * KonoSuba * Magical DoReMi * Magical Sempai * Mirmo De Pon * My Neighbor Totoro (1988) * Osomatsu-kun (1988) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Robot Carnival (1987) (Heard in "Strange Tales of Meiji Machine Culture: Westerner's Invasion", but distorted.) * Rurouni Kenshin * Sailor Moon Crystal * Sonic X * Tamagotchi: The Movie (2007) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POKE - BIG POKE/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas